Mixels Wiki:Creative Corner/Mixel Force Chapter 1
Chapter 1: How it all began See the planet with most of it covered in a huge blue ocean & continents of green from deserts, mountains to glaciers & snow? This is the planet Earth. It may look like a normal place but don’t let that fool you. This planet is also known as the Bridge of Worlds. Why? Because this planet wields lands part of different worlds. Each land has its own people & reality some are different than others but they are all connected. This world was also a huge target. Forces of evil try to rule this planet by plunging it into darkness but this world has its own protectors. What protects this planet were the Mixels. The Mixels are creatures of mystery & incredible power. They are separated into tribes each with their own incredible power & each tribe is a master of an element. From fire to earth. Electricity to ice. They are part of many elements that make up this planet but they are unique for another reason. The Mixels have the power to merge with each other using the powers of legendary artifacts known as Cubits but the legendary of all Mixel Tribes was the Sacred Swords. This tribe of Mixels were the ancestors of all Mixels with the powers to bend time & space by transforming into incredible blades of power. The Mixels were however not alone. They were lead into battle by experts of each tribe. These mighty warriors were called Mixel Masters! They were beings who use the power of the Mixel Tribes & able to merge & lead their tribes to battle. They protected the world from the evil forces threatening to destroy it. A hundred years ago, a great threat emerged & threatened to destroy the land but the Mixel Masters went into battle. But when the war end, the Sacred Swords mysteriously disappeared along with their master. No one knew what happened to the Sacred Swords or the other Mixel Masters & Mixel Tribes themselves. This is 100 years after the grand battle where everything began by the discovery made by a young girl. Hello there! My name is Kurutaru Harashama! I am a 16 year old 5 ft 5 in girl with tan skin, gold eyes & long brown hair wearing a white shirt with a red dragon on it, black shorts, gold bracelet & red shoes. I live in a small village known as Tokuro home to the Eunian Tribe, followers of the Omnians, relatives of the Sacred Sword Dragon Rayquay. I been living in this village for 16 years but I’ve always had strange treatment from my fellow clan members. I never knew why but it never really bothered me at all. However, I didn’t know that my whole life was going to change forever & it all started today. It was a summer morning. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping & the wind was blowing. I was sleeping in bed completely in peace. I was in darkness when flashes began to appear in front of me. (Huh? What’s going on?) I thought in my head. The world…is in danger…''A mysterious voice answered to me. (Huh?) I thought. ''You must find them…You must find & unite them all…Only the ancients can lead you to the path you must take…Awaken your true power…& free the guardians with it…''The voice explained. (What are you talking about? Who are you?!) I asked. ''It’s all up to you…Find them…Find the…Mix…els… The voice was interrupted when I woke up by a loud yell. “Holy crap!!!!” I shouted completely surprised as I fell out of my bed completely spooked. I looked up from the floor at who scared me. It was a 15 year old boy with light skin, blond messy yet spiky hair, & red eyes about an inch shorter than me wearing a red shirt, black jacket with a wolf hood & gray wolf tail, black fingerless gloves, gray shorts & red shoes. It was my friend Kiruko Takamura. He’s been my friend since we were children. He has a bad habit of getting into trouble because he was the village prankster & bad boy but me & him always get along even though we sometimes acted the opposite of each other. “Morning Kurutaru!” Kiruko shouted with an evil smile on his face. “What the heck was that for Kiruko?! You nearly gave me a heart attack!” I shouted completely annoyed. “I couldn’t let my best friend stay asleep all day!” Kiruko answered. “You could have done something else instead of shouting in my ear.” I explained annoyed. “Come on sleepy head. We’re supposed to go help Collorn fish today.” Kiruko answered. “Fine.” I sighed as I followed him out of my house. My village was small but we had a very important duty. My tribe was given the task to protect a special type of temple to the west of it. This mysterious temple is known as Sword Dragon Temple. The temple was said to be home of the mighty Sacred Sword Dragon Rayquay himself but only the clan leader was allowed to enter the temple itself. Our village was also surrounded by forests & lakes so we depended a lot on fishing & hunting but also trade from other villages. Our crops were versatile as well. The village had a few stores & a bunch of small houses with the only biggest place we’ve got was the chief’s house that was only two stories tall. Our village leader was Leikuro Kymoto. He’s a 50 year old man with long white hair, red eyes & a few wrinkles who was a foot taller than me wearing a purple white robe & golden cape, brown sandals, white baggy pants & carries a golden dragon cane with him. He was also Kiruko’s father in law. Kiruko was talking to his father for a while until he Kiruko walked up to me. “What were you talking about with your father?” I asked. “Dad told me to go look for Rainbow Fragments for the upcoming Dragon Ceremony.” Kiruko explained. The Dragon Ceremony was tradition in my clan. We’ve give up offerings to Rayquay for a good harvest, hunting & protection until the next year. Rainbow Fragments are a weird type of stone that glows the colors of the rainbow yet contain a mysterious power. We put Rainbow Fragments into a traditional alter of the Sacred Dragon in our town square while the village leader chants ancient rites. The fragments then light in a sacred fire burning to ash. “Rainbow Fragment search huh? Well good luck with that.” I answered. “I’ll see you later Kurutaru!” Kiruko shouted as he left into the forest. (I guess I’m stuck fishing with Collorn today. I wonder what that weird dream was about though.) I thought as I headed over to Collorn. 3 hours later…I had finishing fishing our haul with Collorn at the Lucina Lake. I was walking into the village when Leikuro walked up to me. He seemed concerned about something from the sour look on his face which was something very unusual because he was always calm or have a smile on his face. “Hey Chief Leikuro, what’s the sour look on your face?” I asked. “I’ve sent my son to get some Rainbow Fragments & he hasn’t returned yet. It’s been 3 hours but he hasn’t come back yet.” Leikuro explained. “Are you sure he’s not pulling a prank on you?” I asked. “I’m sure because whenever it comes down to clan traditions he never falters from it. I just hope he isn’t in trouble.” Leikuro explained. “I’ll go look for him. Can you tell me where I can find Rainbow Fragments after all it is what you sent him to go get.” I answered. “You can find Rainbow Fragments at the outskirts of the Sword Dragon Temple. That is the best place to find them at & to find Kiruko.” Leikuro explained. “Alright Chief, I’ll find him.” I answered. “Make sure you take a sword with you. Wild animals will surely attack you if you’re not careful.” Leikuro answered as he gave me a slim rapier. I looked at the sword in disgust. I like swords but I didn’t like rapiers that much but a weapon was a weapon & I needed to carry one when I’m going to dangerous places like the woods. So I left the village & headed straight towards Sword Dragon Temple. (I just hope Kiruko is okay & didn’t get into any trouble or causing any trouble.) I thought. After 15 minutes I’ve arrived to the Sword Dragon Temple. The Temple was huge with colors of white & light gold. It had statues of swords of different kinds in the front making a path to the temple itself. It had stone dragons on the walls & ancient writing on the rims & columns. It was old though with green plant life covering the floor & part of the walls & structures. There was no sight of Kiruko though. “Kiruko! Are you there?!” I shouted. Kiruko however didn’t respond. I then noticed something at the front of the temple entrance. I walked up to see what it was. I looked down to see it was Kiruko’s brown courier bag. The bag was a gift from his mother before she died a year ago. “This is Kiruko’s bag. He would never leave it unless he’s in trouble.” I answered as I picked up the bag. (Kiruko must be inside. Leikuro won’t like this but I don’t have much choice. I must go into the temple.) I thought as I entered the temple. The temple was huge & had multiple doors leading to different rooms & a balcony at the very top. Sword statues were scattered across the room along with stone dragons on the walls wrapped around swords. (Kiruko must be here somewhere but this place is huge! How can I find him?) I thought. Focus…Awaken…the powers within…See through the dragon king’s eyes…''A mysterious voice in my head answered. Suddenly my eyes started acting weird. They began to glow before turning completely golden but dragon like. (What’s happening to my eyes?) I thought completely stunned. Then trails of blue & black energy began to appear in front of my eyes. (What is that? Some sort of trail? ) I thought as I looked at the bag. It was giving off a blue aura. (Could this be Kiruko’s aura? I should follow it.) I thought as I followed the path of energy. I continued following the path of Kiruko’s aura when I began to hear shouting. “GET AWAY FROM ME!” A familiar voice shouted before I heard a monstrous roar. “Kiruko!!!” I shouted as I immediately straight towards the disturbance. I arrived to see Kiruko being attacked by a bunch of 3 ft tall black spider like creatures with 8 glowing red eyes, orange & black striped legs, razor sharp fangs & a white skull on their backs. The monsters were Arachnids, spider monsters that like to lurk in ancient ruins, caves & forests. “Kiruko!!!” I shouted getting their attention. “Kurutaru! It’s good to see you now help me fight these things!” Kiruko shouted as I noticed he was armed with his steel gauntlets. Unlike most villagers Kiruko fought using his fists & he was very good at it too. “Right behind you!” I shouted as the two of us charged into battle. One of the Arachnids ran towards me with an attempt to slash me with its sharp claw like legs. “Hmph!” I shouted as I immediately sidestepped out of the way getting behind it. “Back Slash!!” I shouted as I delivered a powerful slash with my sword to the back of the Arachnid slicing it in two. One out of the 4 remaining Arachnids fired a blob of purple acid straight at Kiruko. “Too slow!” Kiruko shouted as he jumped out of the way & into the air. “Pressing Dive!” Kiruko shouted as he dove down & delivered a powerful punch to the attacking Arachnid’s back slamming it into the ground & killing it. Kiruko landed on the ground & got into a battle stance. The two Arachnids immediately charged straight at me & Kiruko attempting a final attack. “Demon Fist!!” Kiruko shouted as he delivered a powerful punch to the attacking Arachnid’s face before slamming it down releasing a huge shockwave sending the other Arachnid flying towards me. “Rising Strike!” I shouted as I gave the flying Arachnid an upper slash strike slicing it in two with incredible power. “That takes care of that.” Kiruko answered rubbing his hands together. Suddenly I noticed my eyes had stopped glowing & I couldn’t see the energy anymore. “What are you doing in here Kiruko?” I asked sheathing my rapier. “I was collecting Rainbow Fragments when a bunch of Arachnids attacked me chasing me in here. I was about to be outnumbered when you came & helped me.” Kiruko explained. “Well, we better get out of here before…” I was interrupted when I began to hear a voice in my head. ''Help me…''A child male voice answered. Suddenly I became unresponsive. “Kurutaru?” Kiruko asked. I didn’t answer him but started walking off. “Kurutaru come back!” Kiruko shouted as he ran after me. He followed me into a different room. Suddenly I became responsive again. “Huh? Where are we now?” I asked. “What?! You don’t remember walking off on me?!” Kiruko asked completely surprised. “No. I heard someone call for help then everything’s a blur.” I explained. “Um…what’s that?” Kiruko asked pointing in front of me. In front of us was a pedestal surrounded by glowing relics of gold & stone in different shapes but on top of the pedestal was a gold orb the size of a basketball with a red crescent moon jewel in the center. “What is that? Some glowing orb & what’s with those relics flying around it?” Kiruko asked. ''Help me…''The child male voice answered. “The orb is calling me.” I answered as I walked up to the pedestal. I didn’t know why but I placed my hand on the orb. Suddenly the orb began to glow brightly as the relics stopped in place. “Whoa!” I shouted as I immediately jumped back from the pedestal. The relics began to fly closer to the orb before they all began to merge taking a completely new form. The relics & chest orb had taken the form of a two ft tall broken apart humanoid like creature that had two half baseball sized round light brown relics for hands, 2 cone light brown relics for arms, 10 silver triangular prism relics for 5 fingers for each hand, 2 bronze smaller trapezoid block relics for feet, two light brown rectangular shaped relics for legs, Another 10 white triangular prisms for 5 toes for each feet, a big light brown relic floated above the sphere like an upside down pentagon block for the head, two small black oval relics for eyes, a golden chest orb with a red crescent move in the center of the creature, a golden round bottom cone relic for a nose, multiple small curve cone relics floated & merged with the top & back of the head as white spiky & wavy hair, two small light brown & black stripe triangles for ears & a mouth on his face with 2 short silver fangs sticking out & two small white rectangular relics for eye brows. “The relics…formed a creature of some sort!” Kiruko shouted. The creature then opened its eyes. “Ugh…” The creature answered. “Hello there. My name is Kurutaru Harashama & this is my friend Kiruko. What’s your name?” I asked. “My name…? I don’t know my name…” The strange creature answered. The creature was the child voice I was hearing. “You don’t have a name? How about I call you Soulamaru?” I asked. “Soulamaru?” Kiruko asked. “Soulamaru…I like it. You can call me Soulamaru Harashama! I’ll be your son Mother Kurutaru!” Soulamaru laughed. “What?!” I asked completely surprised. “Hahaha! It looks like you’ve got a son now & you’re not a grown up!” Kiruko laughed. “Shut up Kiruko!” I shouted annoyed. “Mother Kurutaru! There’s something I’ve got to show you! It’s incredibly important!” Soulamaru explained. “Something important? Can it help you regain your memory?” I asked. “I don’t know but follow me!” Soulamaru shouted as he immediately ran off. “Wait up for us Soulamaru!” I shouted as me & Kiruko went after him. We were taken to the balcony to be confronted by a giant stone statue of a serpent like dragon & surrounding it were three pedestals. Each pedestal had a statue on it. The bottom left had a statue of a beast of some kind, it reminded me of a dog or cat or even a wolf. The bottom right had a statue of a bird & the top pedestal had a statue of a dragon on it. The pedestals were in a triangular position. There was an array in front of the statue. “Whoa! I never saw a place like this before! Is this some kind of altar?” Kiruko asked. “Soulamaru. Do you know what this place is?” I asked. “My memory is blurry but I think it’s called the Gate of Rayquay. There’s something really important that you must do here Mother Kurutaru.” Soulamaru answered. “What is it?” I asked. “Perform the Dragon Ceremony here. I don’t know but it’s extremely important that you do the ritual here in this array right here. I’ll perform its partner ritual.” Soulamaru explained. “But we’ll need Rainbow Fragments.” I answered. “I’ve got some Rainbow Fragments with me. You can use those.” Kiruko answered. 10 minutes later…We’ve placed the Rainbow Fragments in the torch & I was in the array while Soulamaru was standing in the array in front of me. “Sacred Dragon God Rayquay, here my voice.” I chanted. “Sacred Dragon God Rayquay, listen to our prayers.” Soulamaru answered as both of us closed our eyes. “If you hear me, then make it shine with your godly flames.” I chanted. “If you hear me, shine the light of your mighty sword.” Soulamaru chanted. The torch was then lit with a bright golden light before igniting the Rainbow Fragments. “Bless us with your great power & shine through the darkness.” I chanted. “Bring life back from the death.” Soulamaru answered. A bright triangular array of gold emerged underneath us as arrays of wind, land & water emerged underneath each statue(land for beast, wind for bird & sea for dragon.) “Slice through the chaos with your holy blade.” I chanted. “And bring power back to the guardians that serve the land, earth & sea.” Soulamaru chanted. “Protect us from the darkness.” I chanted. “Guide us to the light.” Soulamaru chanted. The burning flame began to turn the color of the rainbow. “Rise from the ashes!” I chanted. “Bring order to the chaos!” Soulamaru chanted. “Lead us to salvation! Now rise Rayquay, the Sacred Sword Dragon!” Soulamaru & I chanted as the rainbow flame shot out a giant pillar of rainbow light into the sky. Suddenly the three statues began to glow a bright rainbow color along with the rainbow array. Before any of us could say a thing a gigantic blast of rainbow energy erupted from the balcony & altar & into the sky. We were able to see & were completely stunned at what was happening. The three statues on the altar began to change in front of us. The beast statue transformed into a 2 & a half ft tall brown cat or dog like beast with golden wave like runes covering its body, razor sharp bronze fangs, pointed cat ears & fur in the same style on its head, dark eyes, gold feet with razor sharp claws & a brown gold rune tail with a mace with golden spikes at the end. The bird statue took the form of a 3 ft tall gray bird person like creature with gold runes covering his body, dark eyes, yellow hands with three fingers equipped with razor sharp silver claws & feathered wings, a yellow beak, spikes forming on the back of its head feathers, three silver long feather tails, bronze stomach & silver razor sharp talons. And the dragon statue took the form of a 3 ft 5 in tall gold dragon person like creature(mostly dragon) with bronze spiral runes covering his body, black metal hands with 4 razor sharp golden claws for fingers, sharp fangs, dark eyes, short gold dragon wings, a long golden dragon tail with no spikes going down it, bronze flame pattern stomach, two ear like horns on his head & white talons. “The statues…They came to life!” Kiruko shouted. The three beings then looked at us. “We’ve been waiting for your arrival, Omnian.” The dragon answered looking at me. ''Three mysterious beings have appeared before our heroes. What is their true nature? Who are the mysterious three? New forces have been unleashed on the world.